In Control
by OhMyViolet
Summary: Dwight wants to feel in control of something. He chooses David.


Dwight ran as fast as he could, lungs burning. He could hear the Spirit's whail somewhere behind him, the sound making his heart beat so fast he thought he might drop. What got to him the most was the sound she made when she disappeared from view, leaving behind an empty shell of her former self. Dwight would never admit it but, something about those cold, sad eyes resonated with him. Was he really so far gone that he could relate to a killer?

Dwight eventually stopped for breath, finding an old window for support. Gripping the windowsill tightly, he dropped to his knees and rested his forehead against the weathered wood. If anyone saw, they might have thought he was praying, but Dwight could not think of anything more pointless. He was giving up, telling himself over and over he was done, he could not do this anymore.

A gentle hand on his back brought him back to reality.

"You alrigh' love?", David asked, pulling him to his feet.

Dwight nodded meekly, noticing the blood stain on the other man's shirt. He felt stupid now. Here he was wallowing while everyone else did all the work.

"C'mere", David began to pull him into an embrace.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The all too familiar sound of the Spirit hiding herself seemed to happen only milliseconds before her sword found its way through David's shoulder blades, protruding from his front. Dwight looked down at his clothes, now splashed with his partner's blood, before meeting the cold eyes that simply discarded the scrapper's body and were now moving towards him.

Dwight's own scream scared him awake. His hands instinctively fell to his chest. He had not been stabbed, nor was he still covered in David's blood. That dream felt too real. He frantically looked around the area where he and David now slept. David was the one to decide they move their bedding away from the campfire, insisting that as much as he did not mind an audience, Dwight may not enjoy prying eyes during their "night time activities". Being away from the campfire meant it was a bit colder when they slept. Dwight could deal with that. It was the darkness that bothered him. The constant full moon provided a light glow, bringing the trees' shadows to life as they swayed in the wind. This may have provided comfort to some but in this world, shadows often meant danger. This was something Dwight knew all too well.

With no sign of his boyfriend anywhere, Dwight's body began to shut down. His hands shook uncontrollably, the rest of his body soon following. His breath escaped him and he struggled to catch it again, his vision blurring with tears. His head pounded with a vicious voice telling him over and over, "It's your fault. You killed him". A shaking hand made its way to his forearm, stubby nails dragging themselves across his skin, turning it red.

David whistled merrily as he made his way through the woods. There was nothing like a quiet walk to take his mind off the trials. Solace in the Entity's realm was scarce, so it was something David cherished. He toned his whistle into a gentle hum as he approached his and Dwight's resting place, assuming the other man would still be asleep.

He stopped in his tracks when he witnessed the sight in front of him. Dwight was now in some sort of hysterics, clawing at his hair, his chest heaving in an attempt to catch his breath. David rushed towards him, skidding onto his knees.

"Dwight, what's wrong? You hurt?".

"I...told you...not...to...l-leave...during the...n-night. I-I t-told you", Dwight stammered through deep breaths.

A pang of guilt hit David in the chest. Dwight had asked him not to leave him alone, as one of the conditions of them changing their sleeping arrangements. The truth was, David left a lot to take a casual stroll through the woods, when he was sleep but this was the first time he had noticed. David was restless by nature and what little sleep he did get was often interrupted by Dwight tossing and turning and mumbling in his sleep. David would never tell him this of course, so he spent most of his time wandering.

David wrapped an arm around the quivering leader, "I know, love. I'm sorry".

Dwight sobbed loudly, clinging pathetically to David's jacket, while he rubbed gentle circles on his back, in an attempt to sooth him. The leader was harder to console lately. David knew he was going through something but, Dwight was not keen on talking about whatever it was, which was unusual.

"What 'ave you done to yerself?", David asked, taking Dwight's arm and began examining the red marks he had made, his voice racked with both sympathy and concern.

Dwight wiped at his eyes as his boyfriend placed a gentle kiss against the irritated skin. Noticing his silence, David pulled him close to his chest and began rubbing his back again.

They were silent for a long time, bar the occasional sniffle from Dwight who was now managing to compose himself.

"I can't handle it in here anymore", he eventually spoke.

"Y'can", David simply said. "We need ya".

"No", Dwight took a moment to clear the tear stains from his glasses.

"Is that what's been botherin' ya?"

"I'm just tired of having no control over what happens".

David hummed in agreement. "Maybe we could find ya somethin'? Jake likes to take control over the tools an' that".

Dwight sighed, "I guess so".

Dwight readjusted himself so he was lying down on their makeshift bed, hands clasped together and resting on his stomach. David watched him for a few moments, waiting for him to elaborate on his feelings. By the way Dwight had positioned himself, he figured this was about to turn into a counselling session. When the other man did not speak, David assumed he had fallen asleep and opted to try catch some shut eye himself.

He took some time to rearrange his bedding, trying to get as comfortable as possible. God knows he would need all the help he could get when it came to sleep, which the chance of Dwight having another nightmare. He removed his jacket and folded it neatly, before placing it under his head and shutting his eyes.

What must have been an hour or so later, woke David with a start, feeling something slowly wrap around his leg. Could he really have slept through the start of a trial? His eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness, before he realised Dwight was straddling his legs.

"What're you doing?"

The bespectacled man seemed to cringe at his reaction.

"I thought you were awake. You were mumbling something".

David sat up to bring his face level with the other's, a playful smirk on his face.

"This your idea of takin' control, eh? Takin' advantage of defensiveness men in the woods?"

Dwight smiled shyly, before leaning in and placing a light kiss on the scrapper's lips. David cupped the smaller man's face with one hand. He looked like he had been crying again.

Dwight gently removed the hand from his cheek, giving it a quick squeeze as he did so. He moved to kiss the larger man again, who merely accepted the gesture, not wanting to push the other too hard. Dwight's hands trailed down the scrapper's chiseled chest, occasionally stopping to let his hands admire what lay beneath the fabric between them. Eventually his hands landed on David's waistband and moved to begin undoing his pants.

"Wait", David reached out and grabbed Dwight's wrist, accidentally hitting against the sensitive red skin. Dwight winced at the contact, before looking at David guilty.

"D-did I do something wrong?".

"No, love, 'course not. Just maybe it's not the best idea when you're upset".

Dwight readjusted his position in David's lap, shifting closer to him.

"It's okay I want to".

David sucked in his breath as he felt their crotches brush against each other. He wanted to give in so bad but, he had to stay strong. He did not want Dwight to do something he may regret.

He broke as soon as Dwight kissed him again and whispered in his ear that he wanted to.

Letting out the breath he was holding, he let his hands fall on Dwight's hips.

"Alright then. If yer sure".

Dwight's hands quickly helped David out of his shirt, before venturing back to their original goal of unfastening his pants. David moved his hips to assist the other man in removing his jeans, just enough to expose his underwear. He pulled Dwight closer to him, to lock him in a passionate kiss. He groaned against his partner's mouth when he felt a soft hand brushing against the bulge in his underwear. Dwight's hand eventually slipped beneath the fabric, taking David in hand and began working in slow, calculated strokes. He watched the scrapper's chest rise and fall in time with the strokes, his breath hitching everything Dwight's thumb ran over a sensitive spot.

Dwight pulled away momentarily, to discard of his own shirt, suddenly feeling the heat of the situation. David took the opportunity to shift his weight around in an attempt to flip them both over. Dwight simply raised an eyebrow at him, planting his knees firmly into the ground, securing his place on top. David was unable to hide the smirk that spread onto his face. Dwight was never dominant in the bedroom, and as much as he enjoyed typically being allowed to have his way with the leader, this new situation was a bit of a turn on.

After they had discarded the rest of their clothes, Dwight placed his hands on David's shoulders and began placing gentle kisses along his neck and jaw, slowly making his way to his chest and down the rest of his toned body. David's hips jerked forward in satisfied shock as Dwight's mouth wrapped around his erect cock.

"Jesus, coulda given me some warnin', Dwight".

He felt a slight vibration, as Dwight laughed at the comment, causing him to groan. They continued like this for a while, until David began to show signs of his undoing. He made a noise of frustration when Dwight pulled away, fixing his position so he was straddling the Englishman's hips again.

Using a concoction of spit and precum, they prepared themselves for what was to come next. Dwight hovered above David, taking him in his hand and guided him to his entrance. David relished at the sight of his cock disappear inside of the leader, enjoying every gasp and whimper he made. It took him a while but, he looked somewhat triumphant when his ass reached the end of David's thick manhood.

Dwight rolled his hips in a slow, steady pace. He had never been on top like this before. It gave him a feeling he could not explain. David began to buck his hips underneath him, wordlessly telling him to quicken the pace. Dwight ignored the request, continuing on as he was. David let out a low growl, reaching to pull on Dwight's moving hips.

"Come on baby, don't leave me hangin' like this".

"I don't know what you're talking about", Dwight said innocently. He liked watching David squirm under him.

David dug his fingertips into the soft flesh of Dwight's hips. "I need more".

Dwight could not hide the sly smile that spread over his lips.

"You want me to change it up?".

David groaned loudly, as Dwight rolled his hips one more time.

"Yes. Please".

Dwight placed one hand between his legs to grip David's cock gently, allowing him to pull David out and take him back in as he worked his hips at a much _slower_ pace than before. David gripped at his own hair in frustration, low groans escaping his throat to join Dwight's higher pitched moans.

"F-fuck Dwight, p-please", he repeated over and over as Dwight continued with his slow, tantalising movements. He felt like he was being tortured in the best way possible. Growing up, David became accustomed to instant gratification, something that followed him through to adulthood. Dwight did not care if it took all night, he was going to make David wait.

Beginning to cramp up, Dwight returned to their original position, rocking his hips a little faster than before, although this was more for his own sake than David's. The scrapper was making beautiful noises that Dwight had never heard from him before, low gasps and desperate whimpers. Dwight placed his hands firmly on David's chest, which was now glistening with sweat, allowing himself the leverage to grind harder against him.

"D-Dwight...fuck ye need t'stop I'm gonna...mrph".

Dwight watched as the other man's face contorted in pleasure. He knew David was quickly reaching his breaking point, but he did not care to stop. He wanted to feel David inside him when he unraveled. It did not take much for him to get his reward, as David soon came after a few more rolls of his hips, groaning so loudly Dwight swore it would be heard at the campfire. The leader gasped as he was filled up, soon reaching his own climax causing him to leak over David's stomach. David collapsed back against his jacket-pillow, whispering a simple "Jesus", as he did so.

The two men took a few moments to catch their breath and clean up, before pulling their bedding over them. David pulled Dwight close, allowing the leader to rest his head on his chest. He let out a satisfied hum.

"D'ya feel better now?", David asked, absentmindedly running a hand through the leader's dark hair.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I worry so much but I...I can't even begin to express how much I care about you. It's scary", Dwight admitted, his cheeks flushing as he spoke.

"Y'did a pretty good job there", David began. "Although, there was a few points where I thought you was tryna kill me".

Dwight laughed. "I liked being in control".

"Mmm...I could tell. Maybe that can be your new hobbie".

David sighed loudly, as a black fog began to surround the area.

"Are ye havin' a laugh?". He looked towards the sky as he spoke. "Fuck sake".

He quickly pulled on his clothes before turning to place a quick kiss on Dwight's forehead.

"Listen, go to whoever's at the campfire and wait there. I'll be back", he said, remembering the state he found Dwight in earlier.

"Mmm...I think I'd rather wait here", Dwight replied coyly, running a hand down David's arm.

David smirked. "Well then, I suppose now I have incentive to not act the maggot and get back quickly".

"I guess you do".

They kissed once more before David was teleported away. Dwight settled down, using David's jacket as a blanket. He knew he would not be gone for long.


End file.
